Cherish
by Ayakashiki
Summary: Summary: Hiyori faces the troubles of being reborn into a Goddess, and she's forced to abandon her former memories as a human. Can Yato regain such memories, the ones he cherished so much?
1. realize

Pairing: Yato/Hiyori  
Summary: Hiyori faces the troubles of being reborn into a Goddess, and she's forced to abandon her former memories as a human. Can Yato regain such memories, the ones he cherished so much?

one - realize.

A bunch of questions infiltrate the brunette's mind, when her eyes flutter open, slowly. Light floods her eye of sight, and it takes a bit for her to adjust to the unfamiliar setting. Once her eyes adjust to the brightness of this setting, she takes a confused glance around the surrounding environment.

He, He was the first person she sees. The one part about him that catches her attention completely, is those prominent blue eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling that those blue eyes were familiar somehow, as if she had looked into them once before. Once, a long time ago. Why? Had she known him, from somewhere before? There were so many questions she needed to ask the raven-haired stranger. If he could answer them, that is.

But she doesn't get a chance, because she's taken by utter surprise, when he communicates first. What he says confuses her even so much more.

"...Hiyori. You're back. You're back!" He calls out. his lips immediately curving up into a smile at the sight of her. Did...Did she mean a lot to him?

A look of confusion shows clearly on her face.

"...Who are you? You must know me from a past life..." She finally states, a frown tugging at her lips. Anguish had overtook his expressions pretty quickly. A wave of remorse washes over her, upon seeing how crestfallen he became at those words. She must've meant a lot to him in a past life, if his reactions told her anything. He'd fallen down directly to his knees, cursing about how this couldn't be happening. And she could've swore that she saw the sight of tearing spilling down his face.

It only filled her more with that remorse. A sorry feeling, sorry that she couldn't be much of a help to the broken down stranger. But maybe, just maybe, he could assist in shedding some light on this past life of hers, since he seemed to be a heavy involvement in said life. And she felt sort of obligated to accompany him, she must've been quite important to him.

Just maybe, he could help her get her thoughts together. That should come first.

"...Hey, You're a God and all. What's your name? I... I could use some help.." She finally asks, kneeling down in front of him. Hiyori smiles, wholeheartedly. There was the possibility they could work together on this.

His eyes shift up, to meet hers, and he tries his best to return the happy expressions. Despite knowing that she had abandoned her memories of him, of everything. He cracks a light smile at her, and grasp her hand, gently.

"I'm sorry. My name's Yato. And.. And I'd do anything for you, Hiyori.."

She replays his name in her head. That was just another thing about him that sounded a little too familiar.

-

"Okay. First off, you need a regalia, but that could wait a while." Yato states, as the two walk down the sidewalk. She was mainly following his lead, he probably had a destination in mind. She was dressed in a beautifully designed robe, something Goddesses would be depicted as wearing. Should she have a more casual outfit? He didn't look like he had that good of a fashion sense, though. And she sighs. Would he actually be that much of a help?

"That sounds pretty important, why put it off...?" The brunette questions, crossing her arms. He already seemed pretty careless. Was he really a God?

"...I have to introduce you to a few people first."

"..Okay."

And so, he continues to lead her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she's heard those words before, somehow. Why was a lot of these things still so familiar to her? Before she knew it, that question slips from her lips.

"Yato. Who were you to me, in my previous life?"

He pauses, completely freezes. That question seemed to stall him completely. She could tell that something was bothering him about it.

"...Let's talk about it later..." Yato finally answers, not wanting to have an emotional scene in front of her right now. It was important that he helps her first. Being a God wasn't easy.

"...Right."

The two remain silent for the rest of the time they are walking. She doesn't say another word about what their relationship seemed like in her previous life, but it was apparent that she had meant a great deal to him. This was harder than the both of them thought it out to be.

It seemed forever, before they reached their destination. The silence made it seem so much longer. There was nothing for them to pass the time, really. But, after a great deal of time spent walking, they were finally at the destination he had planned for them to head to.

"Where are we?" Hiyori questions, glancing up at the signs adorning the place.

"..You'll see. Wait here." Yato answers, advising her to stay right there. There was the possibility the others would end up doing something that would only confuse the brunette once again. He didn't want to drive her away. And she only watches as he enters, carefully. Afterwards, a great deal of conversation fills her ears. It sounded like he was doing quite some explaining. A few bits of clatter could be heard, and she ever so wondered what was going on in there.

It wasn't long before he ushers her in. And she hesitates, not wanting to upset whoever was in there. He has to assure her, tell her that it would be fine. Soon, she steps, carefully inside, observing who there was to meet. She fakes a sincere a smile, showing a joyous appearance in front of them.

"..Hiyori. This is Yukine, Kofuku, and Daikoku.." Yato states, while indicating to all three of them.

All of this. All of this was so familiar to her, how were aspects of her previous life still affecting her. Were these strong memories she had?


	2. heartache

Pairing: Yato/Hiyori  
A/N: I got so many requests to continue, so here's another chapter!  
/ch. two - heartache /

-

The brunette fakes another smile at all three of them, trying hard to make it seem it wasn't forced. She can't help but wonder, was this also the case for them as well? Were their joyous facades masking something entirely opposite of joy, perhaps a sense of sadness, anguish, any emotion that couldn't be considered positive? Hiyori didn't dwell on the thought too much, and buried it within her mind.

"It's really nice to meet you!" The Goddess exclaims, her tone of voice consisting of complete cheeriness.

Her cheery demeanor only masked her true emotion, sorrow. Why was her heart aching so badly, as if she had lost something that was once so precious to her?

She had been so wrapped up in that thought, that she was still in a standing position. A voice rang out her name, and it completely shattered her train of thought.

"..Hiyori? Would you like to sit?" Yato asks, although he wouldn't take no for a response from her.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Hiyori responds, bidding a huge apology to the raven. She carefully takes a seat, at the small table. And before she knew it, a cup of tea sat in front of her. The Goddess glances up, only to see a truly smiling Kofuku. And then her heart aches just a little more. Yet, she returns the smile like it was nothing.

"Thank you..." She says, taking a careful hold of the fragile cup. The brunette brings it to her lips, to take a sip of the warm drink.

Not long after, her eyes widen completely at the taste of the tea. It seemed to trigger something inside her, and her eyes glue shut. Right then, in the quickest of movements, a unclear glimpse of something flashes through her mind, just a tiny fragment of a memory. She couldn't make it out, because it was gone mere moments after.

Her hands become shaky, the tea cup still in her grasp. It wasn't long before it slipped from her grasp, completely, and the liquid spilled onto the fabric of her exquisite looking robes. Her eyes flutter open right then, and surprise shows clearly on her face. She was completely taken aback by the fragment of a distant memory, she had seen just now.

The Goddess glances around, dismay showing clearly on her face. They were all looking at her with concern in their eyes, and soon her line of sight finally fixes down onto her lap. She immediately catches sight of the stains on her robe, and her hands fly to her mouth, as she had clamped her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hiyori then exclaims, removing her hands to utter a huge apology. It wasn't really that necessary, though. The teacup lay on the floor, unharmed, and without a single crack, luckily.

She glances around, really frantically. Hiyori soon shifts, moving to stand up once more. She had finally established that all of this was a little too much for her to handle, her heart was still aching incredibly, and she had not a single coherent thought.

Yato doesn't hesitate to stand up with her, her frantic expressions causing worry to brew in his mind. He steps closer to her, slowly. She did seem quite startled, after all.

"Hiyori. It's okay..." He immediately assures.

"It... It hasn't been okay since I came here.." She answers, a frown finally gracing the girl's lips. Hiyori then turns away from him, only to bolt outside. She couldn't think straight here.

The raven instantly pursues her, even though the pursuit wasn't something that would last that long. Soon, her unfitting clothing caused the Goddess to completely trip, and she finds herself falling. But she doesn't meet the rough surface of the ground, because before she knows it, he has her in his arms, he had caught her. Yato pulls her back to her feet, gently, soon after that.

"Listen to me, Hiyori. It's okay..." Yato repeats, his tone of voice being more firm.

She freezes, replaying those words in her mind. The brunette repeats it to herself, until her mind finally begins to settle. When she finally relaxes, a sigh falling from her lips, she turns to look at him.

"Thank you.."

He simply nods in response, his worry over her behavior immediately leaving his mind. Yato cracks a wholehearted smile at her, there was nothing forced about the way he smiled. And she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Say, Yato. I've been meaning to ask, do I have to wear these clothes?"

"N-No! Of course not. You don't have to wear that.." He admits, though slightly upset about it. She really did look pretty in that outfit. Perhaps he would keep it for her.

And so, they established a plan to get her a new outfit, immediately.

"I want to go! Shopping sounds like so much fun..." Kofuku exclaims, though it would be not much use. She was the Goddess of poverty, after all. They knew that her going anywhere near a store would end up being a disaster. Kofuku accompanying Hiyori was clearly out of the question.

"Are you kidding? That would end badly." Yato argues.

"I think it's a nice idea, why can't she go?" Hiyori asks, of course, having forgotten which Goddess Kofuku was.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kofuku here, is the Goddess of poverty.."

"Huh?!"

Yeah, that was out of the question.


	3. hope

Pairing: Yato/Hiyori  
A/N: wrote this while listening to Hello, I'm in Delaware, by City and Colour.  
three- hope.

-

And so Yato ended up accompanying the Goddess, that being the plan they had finally established.

Hiyori had rather carried a disagreement with the idea, it just seemed quite unnecessary for the raven to accompany her, after all. But not a single complaint escapes her lips in response.

The two don't make much conversation as they made their way around the shopping mall. Yato can't stop thinking about the fact that they've been here before, it was rather his intention. This was the mall, the mall where Hiyori had taken Yukine, her past life.

"Hey, Yato. You really didn't have to come with me.."

"Do you not want me here?"

"I didn't say that! I just hope I'm not being a burden, or a bother to you, Yato."

"You could never a burden to me, remember that." Yato states, freezing completely. He couldn't bear to have her think that way.

"Admit it, Yato. I've been a burden since I came here.."

"That's not true!"

"Why did you cry when you saw me, then?!"

Yato's hands begin to tremble, at her question. How would he be able to answer that? It wasn't easy to just say how he loved her, in her previous life. How he still loved her, now.

"I... I really don't wanna discuss it."

"And why not?"

"It's personal.."

"I do believe it involves me."

"... I'll fill you in later, okay?" Yato finally says, just wanting to hold off on telling her, for as long as he could. "You can go continue looking around by yourself, I'll be here.."

"... Thank you, Yato."

And so he just merely glances at the goddess's figure, as she continues to make her way around. Yato doesn't make a single move to pursue her, he really just had a wish to be by himself, now. It would give him the chance to calm down about her question. That question hurt him more than it looked like it had. The deity settles in a nearby bench, and cyan eyes direct to the ground. He just continues to think about it, almost getting lost in his own mind. He just contemplates on just how he was going to tell her, it wasn't easy to just blatantly admit "Yeah, we were in love, during your previous life."

The deity simply waits on that bench, almost drowning in his own thoughts. Time would fly by faster that way, he wasn't focused on how long he was going to wait. It would be a while since he saw her face again.

-

Yet, when she did return, Yato had yet to notice. He had perhaps gotten just a little too lost in his mind, and the sound of her voice broke his train of thought. How long had it been? Prominent cyan eyes shift up to direct on the goddess and just glued onto the sight of her.

"Y-Yato. Is everything alright?" She asks, unable to help but notice he had only been silently staring at her. "I'm sorry for taking so long."

And he finally answers her, standing from his position on the bench. "Y-Yeah. It's alright." He answers, at first, refraining to admit that she did look quite pretty, in her new outfit and everything.

"What are you staring at?" Hiyori asks, rather obliviously. She looks around her, attempting to pinpoint just what he had been staring at, dumbfounded, for a few minutes now.

He only realizes that he'd been staring at her, nonstop, just after she mentioned it. Yato sort of blushes in response, his gaze averting to the side. "S-Sorry. Um.. You just look so pretty." The deity admits, absentmindedly. He had almost forgotten that she had no recollection of him.

"Thank you."

Yato finally catches that smile of hers, after she thanked him. A sort of hope blossoms, in him, as he sees that gracious smile of hers. Perhaps there was a chance they could get her memory back? And so he smiles in return, it being a force of habit.

Her heart only aches more, seeing that smile he had.

"Are you ready to go?" Yato questions, noticing how she had quite a few bags in her hands.

"Yes."

Then, without thinking about it, the God reaches for her hand, soon grasping it quite tightly. Why was he still thinking like this, as if Hiyori had every memory of him, as if she was still in love with him?

He releases her hand just as quickly, uttering an apology to the brunette.

"Hey, I understand. I was important to you." She answers, taking the raven by surprise when she reconnects their hands.

The deity takes that opportunity to admit it to her.

"You were the most important person in the world to me. Even now, you still are."

"I was? How so?"

Yato clutches her hand tighter, it kept his hand from trembling.

"Hiyori, I loved you very much, and I still do."

The Goddess freezes completely, and her heart immediately aches even more at those words, it aches terribly. It surprises her just how quickly she became distraught at those words, before she knew it, tears spill down her cheeks, leaving them damp. How come she was filled with so much melancholy?

"You... You loved me?"

He turns towards her, utterly surprised at how she was crying now.

"With all my heart."

The tears only start flowing more, leaving her cheeks even damper. And crying soon transitioned into heavy sobbing, as she buried her face in her hands, wiping away the tears just as they spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry then! I shouldn't have pushed you for answers. I understand now, you were upset because I didn't remember you right-"

"Hiyori, calm down!"

"Yato, I'm so sorry!"

Her heart aches again, it had been ever since she met him.

Yato approaches her, cautiously. The bags had completely slipped from her grasp. He's unsure of what to do. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't hesitate to embrace her, whisper to her that it was alright.

Yet, he isn't given the chance to. And before he knew it, the brunette had rushed into his arms, still crying rather heavily. Her face was buried into his chest, and hesitantly, he wraps his arms around her.

"Why... Why does my heart ache so much? It's unbearable. Can't you tell me, Yato?" Hiyori asks, grasping the fabric of his jersey, tightly.

He's unsure what to say, doesn't know anything that could explain why.

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You're the only one who can tell me why..."

"I meant a lot to you, too."

"I loved you too, right? In my past life?"

"You did. But that doesn't mean you have to suffer because of it. I... I should let you go."

"Please, don't. I want to remember you, I do."

"You don't have to, if it makes you unhappy."

The Goddess finally parts from him, wiping away her own tears. "I'm fine. I promise. Just, help me remember, please..."

"Okay, Hiyori."

"Can... Can we go home now?"

".. Of course."

Yato captures her hand once more, heading off once more, towards home. And she doesn't object, instead grasping his hand in return, and smiling. The Goddess finds herself smiling, genuinely. She's convinced that she must've loved him in this former life of hers, a question weighs on her mind. Could she be able to fall in love with him once more?


	4. memory

A/N: sorry for the 4 month wait. Here is chapter four.

Hiyori clutches at the fabric of her pillow, harshly. She didn't know how much time had passed by, and the goddess still found difficulty in finding proper sleep. Today weighed heavily on her mind, her heartache didn't seem to diminish in the slightest.

She tugs the blankets tighter around her, hoping to find sleep soon. But after a few more futile attempts to receive such sleep, it becomes clear to her that it was not gonna appear easily.

And so, Hiyori sits up from her position, the blankets dropping from around her. She steps out of her temporary bed, making languid strides towards the door.

Yet, the moment she reaches it, a couple of voices spill out from just beyond the door. Hiyori focuses on those such voices, being able to recognize their familiar tones.

"You know that she won't be able to remember us, how could you be so calm?!"

"Don't think you're the only one who is hurting here. Hiyori was important to me too."

Hiyori could clearly hear a noise from Yato, taking the form of a wince.

"I get that. I've been stinging you all day, though. I'm your blessed vessel, remember? How good of a guidepost does that make me?"

"You really care about her, I understand that you're affected too."

"I shouldn't be stinging you, though!"

"I know you're my blessed vessel! But that doesn't make you any less human."

"I'm sorry. Hiyori was important to me too."

The goddess can't bear to hear any more. She is on the brink of breaking out into tears. She is hesitant to open the door, though. When that door finally opens, Hiyori stands in the doorway for a little longer, and not a sound is heard from her.

Her words from earlier in the day echo throughout the inside of her mind. Just the thoughts that she was the root of their pain, lead her to believe just how much she didn't belong here. Her desire to know the memories of her former life quickly diminished.

That such silence prevents her presence from being known.

"It's okay, Yukine. I... I shouldn't have brought her here."

"Y-Yato." Yukine confronts him, directing the deity to the one person their conversation had been about.

"I... I am so sorry... For the inconvenience..." Hiyori manages to say. Tears immediately spill down the brunette's cheeks, leaving them in a dampened state. Her first instinct is to flee, attempt to retreat. Hiyori surges forward, with quick strides in order to escape quickly.

"W-Wait! Hiyori." Yato confronts her, his first move being to grasp tightly onto her wrist before she had walked away. "It's not what you think..."

"It's... It's exactly what I think. I don't belong here, all I'm doing is causing pain for you guys.."

"That's not true! It doesn't matter how hard it's gonna be, you are what makes all of it worth it."

"I heard what you said. I shouldn't be here, you're right. I'm sorry, I don't want to be the reason you're miserable."

In a moment's time, Hiyori had managed to break free of his grasp. The goddess continues her planned retreat, in an instant.

Yet, the brunette finds herself pinned upon the wall just as quickly.

"Do you think I'd let you go that easily? I promised that I'd help you remember."

"I.. I don't want you to do anything, that causes you pain. You're clearly sad about how I won't remember you."

"Did you not hear me? I'd go through hell if it was for your sake."

"Did... Did you really care about me that much?"

"Of course. That's why I'm not about to give up on you.."

"I'm sorry, Yato. You don't have to do so much for me.."

"Of course I do. I.. I loved you after all."

The deity releases her from the wall, backing up away from her. Every word that left his lips was honest. Yato couldn't care about her more.

"Yato. I... really want to remember you. I want... to love you again." Hiyori whispers, those words taking on a sad tone.

Yato couldn't help but crack a weak smile directed at her. He caresses her cheeks, wiping her face free of tears.

"It's okay. I'm certain I'll get your memories back."

"That'd be nice.."

And finally, she had calmed down enough to smile. The brunette highly appreciated the effort he was demonstrating.

"Hiyori. It's really late, you know? Were you unable to sleep?"

"Ah, I couldn't seem to sleep."

"I... I should really let you sleep then."

Hiyori immediately reaches to tug at his sleeve.

"W-Wait... I really don't want you to leave my side."

"Really? I.. I could always k-keep you company.."

"I think it would help me sleep."

"I'd be glad to stay with you, then."

And there the two laid, side by side. Yato is in a close enough distance that she could clearly breathe in his scent. It was a pleasant aroma.

It seemed to be just as expected, it seemed to provide a solution to her lack of sleep. His pleasant scent seemed to lull the goddess to sleep. Her eyes flutter closed, as she succumbs to sleep.

Before long, she is fast asleep. His fragrance still flooding her sense of smell.

The next thing she sees, is a pair of glowing cyan eyes. Those were the only set of eyes that were easily unforgettable. Yet, those such eyes belonged to who seemed like a stranger.

All things seemed to slow down when she had caught sight of those eyes, they really were alluring. It was as if she could get lost in them.

Before she knew it, the stranger was darting across the street after what appeared to be a cat.

Her first instinct is to take action, a bus was quickly closing in on him. And so, she makes an immediate pursuit, rushing to his aid. One harsh shove from her, and he was out of the way of the bus.

A harsh ringing fills her ears, and the last thing she sees before her vision turns to white is the sight of her own self lying, motionless in the street. The thing most flooding her senses is an overwhelmingly sweet scent.

And that is where the dream draws to a close.


End file.
